1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to scanning optical microscopes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A confocal scanning microscope including a scanning unit to avoid irregular illumination during scanning is known to date (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-91848).